supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sutton Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Heather: "We tried countless facilities to help improve Amelia's behavior like Therapeutic Boarding School in Utah, Military School in London, Behavior Modification Camp in Oregon, and we also tried Nanny 911. But none of them worked." John: "And also, Amelia has been kicked out of 5 schools for her bad behavior." Observation Begins Jo Arrives at the Sutton Doorstep AM Morning Talk with Mom Jo: " " Heather: "The last school which she was expelled from was Summit Park Elementary School for making a terroristic threat. Her teacher Mrs. told me and John that Amelia " Jo: "Has any holiday been ruined?" Heather: "Amelia ruined Halloween by bullying Xavier because he won the costume contest and she didn't. And then she gobbled up almost all of Xavier's treats and set his costume on fire whilst he was sleeping and he was disappointed the next day." Jo: "I can only imagine." Heather: "And Thanksgiving was not so thankful because of Amelia, because she let the live turkey loose inside the house." Jo: "Oh, my." Heather: "And Christmas was utterly ho-ho-horrible, because Amelia ruined the school Christmas play by hitting another student who suddenly teased her. When we went to see Santa at the mall, Amelia ripped off Santa's beard and declared to all the customers that the Santa was a fake. She was also shoplifting some toys from the store. On Christmas Eve, whilst Xavier was decorating a gingerbread house, Amelia came along and smashed it into pieces. She gobbled up all of the cookies and milk her brother had left out for Santa Clause. On Christmas day, Amelia received nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal in her stocking and only received a note from Santa Claus who was very, very angry with her, Xavier got presents, but not her, and then in vengeance, she stole her cousins' presents and claimed them as her own. And she began food fights with her cousins during a Christmas dinner," Jo: "I find that hard to believe." Observation Continues Jo: "Whilst Xavier stayed at home with a babysitter, Heather and Amelia went shopping for Xavier's birthday present." Heather: "While me and Amelia go shopping for Xavier's birthday gift, You will be looked after by a babysitter, Xavier. Parent Meeting House Rules Toy Confiscation Naughty Chair Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Naughty Chair. If Amelia behaves unacceptably, this is where she will go and sit." brings in a red chair Jo: "And it wasn't long before Amelia decided to kick off. She, Heather and Xavier were in the room playing a board game." Amelia, and Xavier are playing Candyland Heather: "Okay, Xavier, your turn to move." picks up a card, but Amelia snatches it from his hand Heather: "Amelia, give that card back to your brother." Amelia: "Nope. I want it because I will steal his turn." Heather: "That's cheating. If you don't return the card to your brother, you will be going to the Naughty Chair." Jo: "Amelia, Amelia. You need to give that card back to your little brother now." Amelia: "NO!" tears the card in half, and laughs Jo: "It's not funny. You are in the Naughty Chair currently." takes Amelia to the Naughty Chair Amelia: "Poo-poo. Go away, poo-poo." Heather: "COME HERE!" Amelia: "Poo-poo!" Amelia: "Poopie head." grabs Amelia and places her back to the Naughty Chair escapes and picks up the Candyland board and throws it across the room Heather: "Amelia, pick up the board game and go sit back in the chair until I tell you that you can get up." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny... Xavier's birthday celebration ends in alcohol reference..." replaces the Space Ranger Sodas with alcoholic drinks Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt...........uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Announcer: "...sheer chaos..." Amelia: "GET THE (bleep) OUT, WOODY!" Announcer: "...and disaster..." gobbles up all the martian-mellows Announcer: "...leaving Xavier crying at his party..." Xavier: (cries) "MY....PARTY!!!!!!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" Announcer: "...when Supernanny returns." Ask Supernanny Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny, Amelia..." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" (5 times in different scenes) Announcer: "is repetitive..." Jo: "She held on until it was time to go to bed." Announcer: "Did she cross the line?" (Amelia gets into the alcoholic drink) Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Announcer: "But first, Ask Supernanny." Announcer: Find out the answer when we return. Xavier's 4th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Xavier's 4th birthday, and mom and dad were hosting a Toy Story-themed party at their house." is dressed in her Large-in-Womens Deluxe Jessie costume Heather: "Come on, Amelia. Let's get your Jessie costume and you dressed for your brother's birthday party." and Amelia leave the room comes in the room, dressed in his Large-in-Mens Buzz Lightyear Deluxe costume John: "Xavier, you look handsome. You ready to have some fun, little partner?" is dressed in his XS Woody costume Xavier: "Yeah!" and Xavier step outside into the decorated backyard Jo: "There was a Toy Story bounce house, cookie pops, chocolate pops, cake pops, balloons, decorations, Buzz Lightyear cupcakes, Cowboy Hat cookies, Slinky Dog Pasta, Hamm cake pops, Mr. Potato Head cake pops, Martian-mellows, plenty of games, a Buzz Lightyear piñata, a cupcake stand with delicious Green Alien cupcakes, Space Ranger Sodas, Alien Slushies, plenty of sandwiches, a Buzz Lightyear cake, and plenty of favors to go around. There were plenty of games like toy bowling, Pin the Tail on Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head Switch, Lasso Bullseye, Take a Turn With the Claw, and Ice Cube Toys." Toy Story song, "You Got a Friend In Me," is playing in the background on an iPod with maximum volume John: "For dinner, guests got to make their own Pizza Planet pizzas and they were also served Mr. Potato Head baked potatoes." Heather: "And for the side dish, we served them delicious and nutritious fruit kabobs." finally gets Amelia dressed in her Jessie costume Heather: "There, all finished. You look absolutely perfect. Now let's go out and join your father and your brother." and Amelia head outside to the party John: "We invited all of Xavier's friends from preschool and day camp to the party." friends arrive at the backyard Xavier: "Hi, guys! Thanks for coming to my party!" Heather: "Look Xavier, your teacher's here." Mrs. : " " Jo: "At first, everyting was OK. However, this is where the trouble starts moving in with Amelia, who is about to play up." Amelia: "Playtime's over!" [Amelia dashes actually without the Jessie costume or her clothes on and changes the Toy Story music to Going Through Changes by Eminem] John: "Wait, I thought I deleted that from the playlist!" Xavier's friend: "Where did You Got a Friend in Me go?!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY! I WILL ALSO HAVE P!NK AND LIL' WAYNE!" slams a slice of pizza in one of Xaviers' friends' faces replaces the toy bowling pins and the ball with alcoholic drinks in cups Jo: "My word...Amelia..." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" takes a tack from a bulletin board in John's office and deflates the Toy Story bounce house with it Xavier: cries "No, not the bounce house!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" gobbles up all the Martian-mellows Heather: "AMELIA ANDREA SUTTON! Put your costume and clothes back on right this instant." Jo: "Don't worry, Heather. I whipped up another batch of Martian-mellows for the guests. And I got the hole in the bounce house sealed, and it's good as new." bounce house attendant re-inflates the Toy Story bounce house [John changes the background music back to Toy Story music] Xavier's friend: "Here you go, Xavier Vincent Sutton." friend Lucas brings a birthday present Xavier: "Thank you, Lucas." puts the alcoholic drinks back in the house and brings back the toy bowling pins and ball Heather: "Amelia, have you forgotten this birthday means so much to your brother? Now listen to me. This is your warning, and he's been looking forward to celebrating it with his friends and family. I mean it, if you ruin it again, you will go inside for a time-out. Is that clear?" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" John: "Okay, who's hungry?" Kids: "Me!" Jo: "Soon it was time to open the presents." opens his present from Lucas to reveal a Buzz Lightyear action figure Xavier: "AWESOME! Thanks, Lucas!" ???: "Here's a present for you, Xavier!" Xavier: "Thanks, Toby!" opens the present to reveal...a Toy Story 3 video game ???: "Xavier, I hope you like this present. It is very special." ???: "My sister, Lisa and I went shopping with Mommy and thought that you would be surprised." Xavier: "Oh, Laura and Lisa. Thank you." opens his present to reveal a Toy Story Woody Curly Teddy, made at Build-A-Bear Workshop, and he opens the other present to reveal a Buzz Lightyear Cheerful Monkey smiles at the gifts he had recieved from the twin girls Xavier: "They're both from Build-A-Bear Workshop! I like them! Thank you so much, girls!" Jo: "However, it was shocking that Amelia ruined the party again." destroys Lasso Bullseye by slashing it in half with a pocket knife gobbles up the Cowboy Hat cookies and all of the other food on the buffet table downloads a different kind of heavy metal music with much questionable, and SO explicit lyrics by Lil' Wayne and changes the Toy Story music to that heavy metal music replaces the bowling pins and the ball with the alcoholic drinks destroys the Toy Story bounce house by using the same tack and adding three seperate holes this time Xavier: "Amelia, stop! Please! You're ruining the party!" Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" destroys the Mr. Potato Head Switch by grabbing a mallet from the garage and banging the pieces off to eight then destroys the Buzz Lightyear pinata by stuffing in lit fireworks then replaces the Space Ranger Sodas with alcoholic drinks rips Xavier's XS Woody costume off and rips it into ten pieces and rips the cowboy hat in sixteen Amelia: "GET THE (bleep) OUT, WOODY!" knocks the table over gobbles up all the alien slushies tears the Pin the Tail on Bullseye into four pieces with a pizza cutter John: "Wait, I thought I put those back in the house." Xavier: (crying) "MY...PARTY!!!!" Xavier's friend: "I bet your sister is acting just like Sid, Xavier." Xavier's second friend: "She's worse than Sid, Tyler. She'd better not come near Xavier's new Buzz Lightyear Cheerful Monkey or her Toy Story Woody Curly Teddy." does the Harlem Shake on the table, still naked Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY! ALL OF YOU GET THE (bleep) OUT OF HERE! THIS PARTY IS OFFICIALLY CANCELLED!!" of Xavier's friends leave is SO furious with Amelia and comes down to her level Heather: "AMELIA ANDREA SUTTON! YOU ARE GOING INTO TIME-OUT!" takes Amelia into the house Jo: "Explain why she's there. Remember, you're not pleased." Heather: "You have been put here in time-out because you ruined the party for your little brother. Plus, you lost your TV privileges for a whole week." Amelia: "I WANNA WATCH TV!" gets into the alcoholic drink Amelia: (slurring) "I....heet..........u......mum..........." (Translated: I hate you, mom.) Heather: "Oh my god.....Amelia....." John: "What happened here?" Heather: "Amelia just got into the alcoholic drink." John: "How?" Heather: "She replaced the toy bowling pins and space ranger sodas with alcoholic drinks in cups." Amelia: (slurring) "Mum.....dud....I......wesh..dat..u...wurrr......ded......u........fraks!" (Translated: Mom, Dad, I wish that you were dead, you freaks!) throws up Amelia: (slurring) "I.....om..........vumitin....agin.......hulp.....hulp..." (Translated: I am vomiting again. Help,help!) barfs again Jo: "You do not wreck your little brother's birthday party because the way you are behaving is unacceptable. Stay on this chair for 7 minutes and think about your actions. It's a special day for him and you do not act like this. Acting like this leads to you going to the Naughty Chair. Am I clear?" nods Jo: "You need to speak so I can hear you." Amelia: (slurring) "Yossssss......" (Translated: Yes.) throws up again Jo: "Your real voice. I don't want you to slur because that is confusing me." Amelia: (slurring) "Yessssss......." (Translated: Yes.) Jo: "Your normal voice." Amelia: (slurring) "Joooo.....goooooo....dyyyyyy..tuu...." (Translated: Jo, go die, too!) Jo: "As a result for this fiasco, Amelia got sick from getting into the alcohol and she was throwing up." Jo: "I am asking you to pronounce those words correctly, and in addition, you don't say that in front of me." Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuuuuuuuutttttt.....uuuuuuuu...." (Translated: Shut up!) Jo: "Pronounce your words the right way and don't say that phrase in front of me either." Amelia: (slurring) "(long bleep)....yuuuuuuuuu....." (Translated: **** you!) Jo: "Don't you dare swear." punches Jo with her fist that has only the middle finger extended Jo: "Don't you dare! That was the worst mistake you've ever made." Amelia: (slurring) "Huuuuu.....duuuu...yuuuu..theeeenk.....yuuuu..arrrr...." (Translated: Who do you think you are?) Jo: "I am a nanny with over 22 years of experience, and I know my job." Amelia: (slurring) "Grooooo....uuuuu...yuuuu...uuuuu....griiiiiit...fuuuuull....pieeeees.....ooooof....(long bleep).." (Translated: Grow up, you ungrateful piece of ****!) punches Jo in the face with her fist that has only the middle finger extended Amelia: (slurring) "Suuuuuutttt......uuuuuuuuuuuuu.....smeeelllll.....lllleeeeee...." (Translated: Shut up, smelly!) 7 minutes later Heather: "Amelia, the reason you were place here on the Naughty Chair is because you ruined your brother's birthday party. I want you to tell him you're sorry." Amelia: "SHUT UP SMELLY!" John: "Amelia, I want you to apologize to your brother for ruining that special occasion for him." Amelia: "NO!" Jo: "If she can't say sorry for that behavior, then she stays on that chair." John and Heather leave Amelia on the Naughty Chair Amelia: "Hmmph!" floor is covered in vomit John: "I'll get a mop." Jo: "She held on until it was time to go to bed." Dining Out family is out at a restaurant called Denny's Jo: "Xavier received a special coupon for a free meal at Denny's for his birthday so the family went out to eat." Heather: "So, what will you have?" White Sheets and Reward Charts Stay in Bed technique Onward is playing with his new Buzz Lightyear Cheerful Monkey, named Bananas, and his new Toy Story Woody Curly Teddy named Cinnamon Xavier: "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" DVD Meeting Reinforcements Amelia's Epic Tantrum Time to Go to Church Jo: "Later on, Amelia wanted to go to the mall. When she was refused, she kicked up a massive tantrum." Amelia: "Mommy, can I go to the mall?" Heather: "Not today, Amelia, we have to go to church." Amelia: "But I don't want to go to church, I hate it!" Heather: "But that's the way we do it every Sunday, and you have to go to church." Amelia: "I don't want to go to church, I want to go to the mall." Heather: "The mall is closed every Sunday. The mall will have to wait another time." Amelia: "Daddy, can I go to the mall?" John: "Like your mother said, we're getting ready to go to church in one hour." Amelia: "I hate church!" John: "We will be going to church and then we're going straight home, do you understand?" Amelia: "No!" begins hitting Heather, screaming, crying and bawling Amelia: "I WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!!!! I WANT TO GO TO THE MALLLLL!!!!" Heather: "We only got 50 minutes left to get ready!" John: "Amelia, we are going to church, so you have to be ready now! We've got 45 minutes to go!" Heather: "I want you to put your church clothes on immediately or else you will sit on the Naughty Chair, is that clear?" Amelia: "I DON'T WANNA PUT MY CHURCH CLOTHES ON! I LOOK STUPID!" Heather: "You are not going to the mall this Sunday and it's John's decision, not yours!" At church screams at the top of her lungs Owner: "That's enough!" Amelia: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Owner: "Take your seat." Amelia: "(bleep) YOU, SWALLOW MY (bleep)!" Owner: Amelia: "(bleep) IN A POND! (bleep) ON THE CROSS, YOU FILTHY SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" threatens to stab the owner with a knife sets the church on fire minister grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire Amelia: "I'm going to the mall!" Heather: "Not so fast, dear." Writing an essay essay says "SWALLOW MY C***! I'LL NEVER BE SORRY STUPID B****! EVERYONE HATES YOU F***! AND DAD IS A C***FACE! I can't even write a full paragraph!" Amelia VS The Babysitter Jo: "Mom and Dad went to a Lady Gaga concert, so they left the children with a young babysitter called Caitlin. Caitlin: "Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Sutton," is playing with Cinnamon and Bananas Xavier: "Reach for the sky! To infinity and beyond!" Amelia turns over a new leaf Jo: "Amelia, take this piece of paper and crumple it up into a ball; stomp on it, be careful not to rip it." takes a piece of paper from Jo, crumples it up, throws it on the floor and stomps on it Jo: "Now, unfold the paper, smooth it out...look at how dirty and scarred it is, Amelia." unfolds the paper, smooths it out and looks at the paper Jo: "Now, tell the piece of paper you're sorry." Amelia: "Sorry." Jo: "Now remember this, Amelia, even though you you tried to fix it and said you were sorry, those scars are there forever; they will never go away. This is what happens when you bully your brother." Amelia: "Xavier, I'm sorry." hugs her brother Xavier: "Apology accepted, Amelia." Time for Jo to go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters